The Sitter
by angel423
Summary: S/R -- Inspired by a fanart at Chamber of Keys


Remus collapsed onto the battered couch and wearily shut his eyes. Always tired, lately he seemed to have even less energy than usual. His hair was now almost completely gray, deep lines etched into his sallow skin. However, the echoes of a smile still managed to hang around his eyes and mouth. Curling up with an old, worn blanket, he drifted off to sleep, the warmth from the fire seeping into his exhausted limbs.

In his dream, he could hear voices. A deep, booming laugh resonated throughout his brain, followed by the contented gurgles of a baby. Two other voices spoke out of sight as well, soft and heavy with fatigue as well as happiness. The room around Remus began to visualize. A living room, deep sofas, a cushy armchair in which he currently sat, feet stretched out towards a blazing fire. The floor was strewn with toys and baby things. He felt warm and relaxed, as if he had not a care or worry in the world. A tall figure came into the room carrying a baby boy, followed by two other people wearing equally smiling faces. Remus felt himself grin up at the others in the room.

"Glad to get the little bugger off your hands, eh James?" he shot at his friend, whose glasses were slightly crooked and whose hair was sticking up even more so than usual, quite a feat in itself. 

James smiled broadly and said "Absolutely", a statement which earned him a good jab in the ribs from his wife. Lily, still radiant but obviously weary felt the need to clarify. 

"It's not that Harry is troublesome...just, well…a tad, um, _precocious_. It will be nice to get out for a while on our own." Remus nodded and then winked at James, who had been trying not to laugh during his wife's attempt at an excuse. 

"When Lily says _precocious_, Moony, she means _a bloody handful_. The boy has broken everything he could get his hands on this week, and even things he couldn't reach!"  

A laugh from the other side of the room caught Remus' attention. Sirius was sitting on the floor with Harry, a huge pile of toys between them. Giggling madly, Harry was watching the toy animals do back flips with his large green eyes. 

"Thank you for agreeing to watch him tonight you guys, we love the little monster and all, but being able to eat a meal without ending up wearing most of it will be a nice change." As he said this, James walked over and scooped up his son to say goodbye. "Be good for Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. Your mum and I will be home soon." 

The left lens of James' glasses suddenly shattered, followed by gleeful baby giggles. Lily sighed and crossed the carpet. 

"_Occulus Reparo_," she mumbled lazily, repairing the lens. Giving the baby kisses and handing him back to his Godfather, James and Lily crossed back into the entryway and donned their cloaks to wander out into the chilly September night. 

Sirius looked up at Remus and smiled. "You would think taking care of Harry was hard or something from the way those two go on about it. Look at him! A perfectly happy and content lad. He won't give us an trouble." 

Of course, just at that moment Harry looked around and realized his parents were gone from the room. His tiny bottom lip began to tremble, his eyes shining with tears. He threw his head back and began to wail like a banshee. Sirius looked helpless and shocked, obviously not knowing what to do. He picked Harry up and tried walking him, rocking him. He pulled funny faces, turned his hair different colors, even tried to sing, something he only attempted in the shower usually. Nothing worked, Harry only cried louder, his face scrunched up mouth wide open. Sirius glanced imploringly at Remus, completely beside himself. His usually haughty air that he carried around was gone, replaced with a man who looked absolutely petrified at the shrill creature he was still carrying around the living room. Although Remus was enjoying watching the usually completely-in-control Sirius struggle a bit, his good nature finally won out and he decided to pity the poor man standing in front of him. Besides, he didn't fancy being forced to sleep downstairs tonight. Remus stood up and walked out of the room, beseeching cries from Sirius following him as he went. 

"Moony where are you going?! Don't leave!" 

He chuckled to himself and went to the kitchen, making a bottle and bringing it back with him. He plucked the still bawling Harry from Sirius' arms and sat back down in the armchair, placing the nipple in Harry's wide-open mouth. Almost immediately, Harry began to quiet down and eat. Sirius fell onto the sofa across from them and whispered, "Bloody Hell, what was I thinking?" 

"No wonder they always ask you to baby-sit and not me!" Remus smiled and looked at the still harassed, but slightly calmer man before him. While Harry ate and made tiny snuffly noises, the two men just sat across from each other and gazed at each other's faces. Finally Remus spoke. 

"Don't worry Padfoot, you'll get the hang of it someday. You're going to be a great Godfather and uncle to Harry…and maybe, someday, even a great father." 

Remus trailed off, his cheeks flushing at the implications of his statement. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled. 

"Oh, really?" He looked at Remus, holding a now sleeping baby and sighed, a slight grin still on his lips. "I think I might like that." He leaned over and reclaimed Harry, obviously not afraid of him anymore. 

"Definitely less dangerous like this," he muttered looking down at Harry's sleeping, tear-stained face. 

Sirius cradled the baby against his shoulder and leaned back. Dropping a quick kiss on Sirius' lips on the way out, Remus went back into the kitchen to wash out the bottle and make tea. Returning a few minutes later, he found Sirius lying across the couch, Harry nestled on top of his chest. Both were fast asleep. Sinking once again into the armchair, Remus sipped his tea and watched them sleep, visions of the future playing across his mind. Warm and fuzzy once again, he placed his teacup down and then he too drifted off.

Back in the present, Remus was jolted out of his sleep by something cold and wet on his face. Startled, he jerked his eyes open to find himself facing a pair of pale eyes set in a dark and furry face, complete with a wet nose cold from the night air. It had been one year since he had seen those eyes and that…tail. 

"Hello, Sirius," he said, grinning. "Dumbledore said you would be here soon." 

In the blink of an eye the large dog was replaced with the same man from his dreams, thinner and older, but with the same smirk on his face that Remus always endeavored to rid him off when they were…alone. 

"Moony," Sirius grinned back at him. "It's…wonderful to see you." Suddenly, the smile vanished. 

"Harry…" Sirius trailed off, looking away. 

"Yes, I know all about that. We have a lot to discuss and a lot to plan…but, lets not think about that tonight, ok?" Remus stood up and held out a hand. Sirius grasped it and followed him up the staircase.

There were never any children, any laughter, or any nights away from the kids in that house. Instead, there had been 13 years of empty quiet…a dark void that could not seem to be filled. That night, however, the lonely chill was replaced by something that was most needed. Not plans against the coming war, or ways to keep Harry safe, but a deep and powerful love that survived through death and separation. A love that would continue to survive, in spite of life. 


End file.
